The present disclosure relates to computer systems and computer-implemented methods for generating a Named Entity Recognition (NER) dictionary used in a NER process.
NER (also referred to as Named Entity Extraction) is a subtask of information extraction that seeks to locate and classify elements in text into pre-defined categories, such as the names of persons, organizations, locations, expressions of times, quantities, monetary values, percentages, etc. In many cases, implementations of the NER system are structured as taking an unannotated block of text and producing an annotated block of text that highlights the names of entities.